Moon Light Stalker
by vicen4
Summary: all human. JXB Bella moves to forks to live with Charlie! Falls in love with someone tall, dark, and hansome, with stalker Edward on her tail what will happen
1. Cupcake

**Ch.1!! Hope you all enjoy this it's my first story so be nice please!**

**I own nothing!**

**Props to jay!**

BPOV!

Great beginning of senor year and Rene is making me move to Charlie's house because lately I have been getting in quite some trouble. Rene caught me smoking the other day so she assumes that im doing drugs too. But I guess it would be ok because I have been hanging out with the wrong crowd lately. I mean yes my friends got me smoking and drinking but when they asked if I wanted to do drugs NOPE that's were I draw the line! I think the only reason Rene is making me move to dads is because her new husband _**Phil**_ the most self-centered person you will ever meet.

3 days later

"Is that seat taken?" he said

"Ummm no why?" I said to this gorgeous blonde hair blue eye, tall, muscular, guy! I wish I didn't say that the way I did I thought it was going to be an old creepy guy! But no it is this amazing looking guy with an Australian accent! UGH!! Totally amazing!!

"Would you mind if I sat next to you?" he said WOW he even has an amazing smile too!

"Sure why not? The name is Bella by the way!' I said to him looking into his eyes wow im pretty sure I just go lost in his eyes!

"Hello Bella my name is Damien" he said to me

"That is a really cool name" I said to him with a big smile on my face

"Ladies and gentlemen if you would please buckle up and turn off all electronic devices, the movie for today is _**stick it**_! Have a nice flight and thank you for flying _Midwest_" the flight attendant said to everyone on the plane.

"So wee are you headed?" Damien said

"Well I got in some trouble back in North Carolina so my mom is making me go to my dad's so there I guess going to my dads to live a _full and prosperous life_! So im headed towards Forks, WA. Where are you going?" I asked him

"Well my mom is a congress woman, and my dad is a big representative for the United Nations" Damien said

"Wow that is really impressive! So you're going to go to school here?" I asked him

"Yeah for a while I guess until my mom and dad are done doing business out her! So right now im going to Colorado for some skiing (sorry all I don't know how to type an Australian accent so imagine it if you can)" SHIT my phone is going off ehhh it tickles

"Hold on a minute" I said

"Hello" I said

"Hey Bella so when are you getting here I can't wait to see you?!?!?!" Jacob said

"I should be arriving around 2:30ish why? Yeah I can't wait to see you too!" I said

"Well I was going to come pick you up but I guess if you don't want me to I guess you can just walk or get a cab: Jacob said

"NO, NO! You're coming and getting me! But hey listen ill call you when im almost there ok I was in a conversation when you called!" I told him

"Ya ok you do that, but hey quick do you have your helmet with you? Jacob asked me

"Pshh ya why wouldn't I?" I said

"No reason! Ok bye love you" Jacob said

"Love you too see you in a while cupcake" I said trying to resist the temptation to laugh. So I look over to Damien and he had this upset confused look on his face. Aww how cute!!

"_**Goodbye Bella**_" he said in a very sarcastic voice.

"Boyfriend?" Damien said

"Oh no just a really close friend that I have known for a very long time: I said to him; then he put a smile on his face his smile is so perfect.

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if I asked you for your phone number?" Damien said with a smile on his face even cuter than before.

"Sure give me your phone" I said

"Here" Damien said

"Here's your phone back" I said

"Thanks for your number" Damien said

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in Colorado for a quick stop" the flight attendant said

"Well I guess this is where I get off" Damien said with a sad face.

Well text me if you want to or call me if you get bored" I told him. Probably sounding a little desperate.

"Ok I will thank you Bella nice meeting you!" Damien said

"Yeah nice meeting you too" I told him

**Great **now im all alone oh I know what I can do I can call Jake back.

"Hey babe" Jake said

"Hey im bored" I said

"Well what happened to the guy you were talking to?" Jake said

"He got off" I said

"So what are we going to do tonight??" I asked him

"Well I was thinking we could ride on my bike and go see a movie" Jake said

"Oh yeah which one?" I asked him

"I was thinking _push _or _Friday the 13__th_, but it's up to you" Jake said

"Umm let's go with _Friday the 13__th_" I told him

"Ok I was thinking you would say that" Jake said

"Hey guess what" Jake said

"What" I said

"I forgot to tell you I got a new bike" Jake said

"Really? Are you just playing" I asked him

"No I really did I guess you will just have to find out though" Jake said

"What kind?" I asked him

"You'll have to find out" Jake said

"NO tell me now" I said

"NO you will find out later!" Jake said raising his voice a little.

"FINE JERK!' I said

"What me mean, what you talking but?" Jake said

"Yes but I will see it in about 20 minutes YESH!!" I said to him.

"SWEETNESS! But I can guess you're not going to recognize me! HAHA!!" he said

"Sure as long as you're still cute I guess I still with hang with you!" I said

"OH, OH harsh I see how it is!" Jake said

"Yeah I know but you still love me" I said

"Ya, ya how could I not your so adorable" Jake said

"BS!" I said

"No the truth" Jake said

"Ok my plane is coming down right now" I said

"Yes I see" Jake said laughing

"Hey babe" Jake said

"Jake, jjaakkeee ccant bbreath" I said god I hate when he does that

"Oh sorry" Jake said

"Not forgiven" I said

"Fine I guess I will have to do it again" Jake said

"**No, no **im good oh my god is that your new bike" I asked

"Yesh isn't it B-E-A-utiful" Jake said

"A ninja really? Does your dad know about it?" I asked

"Yes he helped me buy it ready to go?" Jake asked

"Pshyes! Im ready!" I said enthusiastically

"Cool hop on!" Jake said

"Let's go already I want to see how this thing works" I said

"OK, OK" Jake said

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	2. Ninja

**Ch. 2 people!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!!**

**I give very BIG props to Julie my best friend she is also known as Twihard24!! Look at her stories **_**do it doo it u know u want to!!**_

**I own nothing!!!!**

"Wooh she rides nice! I gotta see if Charlie will let me get one of these" I said to Jake

"Yeah right Charlie your dad Charlie let _you_ get one of these what have you been smoking?" Jake asked me half kidding like.

"UGH! Jerk, but true, very true I highly doubt he would! Jaky can I drive it pullez?" I said to him with a pouty face you could totally tell he was going to let me eventually but not right now.

"NO! No way Bella your crazazy at driving I've seen you drive a motorcycle so NO! Way in H-E-L-L ur driving this!!" Jake said with a very firm voice to me HA he thinks he put his foot down but we will see!

"PULLEZ! Pretty pretty please with sugar on top! Peez JAKY!!" I said with a really pouty face and puppy dog eyes I think im cracking him! YES! Hehee!

"NO!" Jake said trying to use a very strict tone.

"Please Jaky your the most bestest friend I've ever had, PULLEZ, PULLEZ _cupcake?_" I said

"Oh fine" he said. You could tell he really didn't want to but he did!

"Thanks Jaky" I said

_**20 minutes later!**_

"Bella Bella Slow down!!" Jake said

"NO this is way to cool" I said to him

"Beellllaaa!!" Jake said WOW this is awesome I need to definitely get one of these

"UGH I was looking at these in Maine but the guy wouldn't let me test drive it!" I said with a sad face.

"Honestly Bella I wouldn't blame him for not letting you test drive it you're a firkin maniac!!" Jake said with a smile/concerned look on his face.

"Why thank you" I said smiling he just rolled his eyes

"Well what should we do now?" Jake asked

"I don't know movie?" Bella said

"Nah none of them look good" Jake said

"Hey shouldn't you go n check in with Charlie" Jake said

"Oh yeah I totally forgot I was spose to call him when I got in siesta" I said

"Well let's go drop you stuff off then go to the new club!" Jake said enthusiastically

"Okay, sure that sounds fun!" I said to him

_**Charlie's house!**_

"Charlie! Charlie are you here?" I yelled into the house

"Yeah Bells in the kitchen!" Charlie yelled back

"Hey dad" I said to him with a smile

"Hey Bella! Oh hi Jake! How's your dad doing?" Charlie said to Jake

"Hi Charlie, he is doing good" Jake said

"Good, well I will have to stop bye one of these days" Charlie said with a smile

"Im pretty sure he would enjoy that" Jake said

"So Bella what took you so long?" Charlie asked

"Well Jake came and picked me up, and we got a little distracted" I said

"_**BELLA MARIE SWAN!!**_ I don't want to know wat you and Jake do in your spare time!" Charlie said with a little chuckle

"DAD no seriously eww 'no fence Jake' by distracted I ment Jake got a _**Ninja**_! So I wanted to see how it ran!" I said

"O that's what you kids call it these days a 'ninja' you _**Right!! **_ You can go with that but I know way you mean 'wink wink'" he said with a smile jeeze I hate when he keeps going with things!

"Dad seriously just look outside" I said to him

"Oh I guess you weren't lying!" Charlie said

As he looked out the window he saw a bright neon orange ninja!

"Wow Jake that's a bright color, it will be easy to pick you out!" as he said with a chuckle

"yeah well that's the only orange out there in existence costume paint 'o ya!' I like it that way!" Jake said with a gigantic smile

"Anyway dad im going to go put my stuff in my room and get dressed into something else and Jake and I are going to go hang for a while and get reacquainted" I said

"Ok sweetheart what ever be home before 2 ok" Charlie said

"Ok dad" ehhh isn't my dad the best!

_**About 20 minutes later!**_

As I got out of the shower I felt the cold air hit my skin and it sent a chill down my spine. I blow dried my hair and brushed it, put some hair prada in it, made it look all fancy n stuff. I went into my room to find my sexiest club shirt and low cut mini skirt. So I found my red very very low cut v-neck top with the silk lace around the waist. And I found my black Vera Wang mini skirt, so I put it on I could hear Charlie and Jake yelling at the T.V. because of course they had to turn on the game to see who would win White Sox vs. Cubs. As I tried to find my high heels I heard the floor crack by the door I look up there is Jake of course! Stupid boy's always show up when u don't look good!

"Hey Jake what's up?" I asked him

"I just came to see if you fell in the toilet" Jake said trying not to laugh to hard!

"Well I didn't im just trying to find my other shoe then we can leave" I said to him AH found it! So I stood up and I glanced at Jake he was staring at me!

"What?" I asked him

"Wow Bella you've grown up a bit!" Jake said with drool hanging from his mouth.

"_**Jake! **_ You're a dork" I said to him _he_ just gave me a smile but I could tell he was pleased with my figure and the way I looked.

"Well it's the truth" Jake said with a huge ass smile

"Yeah, yeah I know" I said to him

"Ok enough chit chat time to go _**Partay!**_" he said loudly and went running down the stairs!

"Bella are you leaving?" Charlie yelled from the living room

"Yes dad I am why?" I yelled back

"No reason bye Bells have fun!" Charlie yelled back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at this really old beautiful building we went in and it is awesome inside you would never guess that this was a club until you got inside.

"Oh my god, Jake this is so cool!" I said to him

"I know, hey can you help me find Quil and Embry they were spose to meet up with us" he said

"Really! Aww I missed them" I said with a frown

"Never mind I found them" Jake said

"Quil, Quil!! "He yelled

"Hey Jake there you are" Quil said

"Wow Bella you look great" Quil said starting to drool like Jake did previously

"Thanks, wow you have muscles now! where's Embry" I said

"Bathroom, yeah I work out a lot now, got tired of Jake beating me up all the time" he said smiling

"Well it's working for you! I bet you could beat Jake now" I said

"Nah he still can beat me" he said with a sad face

"Oh my god Bella is that you?" Embry said

"Embry! Yes it is wow you've grown some muscle tone too!" I said with a smile

"Yep wow Bella you look muy Bonita (**very beautiful)**" Embry said

"Thank you, so you to hottie's have girlfriends" I asked them

"Yeah" they both said

"Remember boys you were mine first I have to meet these ladies and approve of them!" I said with a devious smile on my face.

"NO! Bella! Your mean!" Embry said

"Fine Quil is still my favorite anyway!" I said

**EPOV!**

"Edward look at her" Emmett said to me

"DANG! She is hot" I said to him

"Go ask her to dance" Emmett said

"Nah bro not right now" I said

"I haven't seen her before but she is really hot, UGH look who she is with" Emmett said

"Great Jake, Embry, Quil. Those douche bags I hope she is his girl because im going to take her away! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! **(Props to Julie she inserts evil crackles)**

"Nah I bet you can't" Emmett said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked up to her I got a little nervous because she was so pretty but I knew I could handle it plus how can she turn me down im Edward Anthony Mason Cullen nobody ever turns me down!

"Hi would you like to dance?" I asked her

"Ummm sure" she said

"My name is Edward" I said

"Bella" she said

"Very nice to meet you Bella" I said

"This is a great son I love it" Bella said

"Yeah well Lady GaGa is a good singer" he said

**BPOV**

"Oh my god Jake who is that walking towards us?" I asked suspiciously

"Ugh Edward Cullen, his dad is a doctor, their very rich and stuck up" Jake said

"Ok" I said

"Hi would you like to dance" Edward asked

"Ummm sure" I said

"My name is Edward" he said

"Bella" I said

"Very nice to meet you Bella" he said

"This is a great son I love it" I said

"Yeah well Lady GaGa is a good singer" he said

Wow this guy seems like a total prep he is and amazing dancer.

"Thanks for the dance if going to go back to my friends now!" I said as politely as possible

"Oh ok umm hey can I have your number?" Edward asked

"Umm yeah sure give me your phone" I said

"Here you go" I said

"Thank you Bella" he said he kissed my hand and I went back to the guys

"Yeah ok talk to you later" I said

"Bye" Edward said

_**10 SECONDS LATER**_

Hey were are you, Edward

Bella you there?, Edward

Were did you go?, Edward

Hello Bella? Edward 

"Oh my god Jake look at this, it's only been like 30 seconds since I left him stalker/creeper" I said great I had to give him my number! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Wow Bella he must r-really like you" Jake said with a sad face.

Does Jake like me?

**SO WAT YALLZ THINK?? LOVE IT HATE IT LET ME KNOW IM GUNNA TRY 2 PUT UP MORE CHAPTERS SOON HOPEFULLY!**


	3. pizza anyone?

**Here's your next chapter hope you like it!**

**I own nothing!!**

**BPOV**

**FLASH BACK!!**

"Good morning Charlie" a strange mad said

"Good morning Billy" Charlie said back

"How are you today?" the man said

"Fine thanks, and you?" Charlie said

"Good thank you, hey I brought my little boy with is your kid here I figured we could watch the game" the man said

"Yeah she is, yeah I was just thinking of calling you and asking!" Charlie said

"Jacob come on" he said

"Coming dad" Jacob said

"Bella sweetheart can you come out here?" Charlie yelled

"Coming daddy" I said

"Hi daddy, Hi Mr. Black" I said politely

"Hello, Bella call me Billy you know that" Billy said

"Sorry" I said

"Bella, have you met my son Jacob?" Billy said

"Hi Jacob my name is Bella" I said

"Hi Bella do you want to play?" Jacob said

"YEAH! My Barbies are inside come on!" I said trying not to laugh and I could see Charlie trying to!

"Ummm im ok" Jacob said

"Im kidding lets go play my game boy" I said

"Hehee very funny you kind of scared me! What games do you have?" Jacob asked

"Lots of them" I said

"Bye daddy, bye Billy" I said

"Bye bells have fun you to if you get hungry let me know, play nice!" Charlie said

"Ok daddy" I said

"Come on Jake" I said pulling him into the house

"UGH that is getting very annoying im getting like 1 text every 5 seconds" I said

"Then just shut your phone off" Jake said

"Yeah im trying to but it won't let me!" I said

"Here give it here" Jake said

I didn't think of taking out the battery out!!

"WOW thanks Jake" I said

"Why is that wow?" Jake asked

"Because I didn't think of that" I said

"Oh well do you want to do something else before he starts looking for you?" Jake asked

"Yes please" I said

"Were do you want to go?" Jake asked

"Pizza?" I said

"Yeah sure" Jake said

So we snuck out of the club threw the back and then we go on his bike and left. Man his bike is so cool.

**Jay's pizzeria!!**

"Hi what can I get you to drink?" A lady asked us

"Dr. Pepper, Bella what do you want" Jake asked

"Same, Oh my god!" I said

"What?" Jake asked

"Well I turned on my phone to text Charlie to let him know where we are and I have 37 new texts can I barrow your phone?" I asked

"Yeah her you go" Jake said

"Thanks, Jaky" I said

"Hey Charlie, umm can you call the phone company and have them empty out my texts because my phone is starting to freeze up because someone is bombing me!" I said

"Yeah sure sweetheart, by the way were are you?" Charlie asked

"We're at Jay's pizzeria" I said

"Oh ok bye love you" Charlie said

"Yeah love you too" I said

"So tell me about Edward Cullen?" I said

"Well he-he why don't you ask him he just walked in, Quil! Embry! Over here! You don't mind them eating with us do you" Jacob said

"NO! Crap I swear Edward Cullen is a very big—cre—oh hi Edward how are you?"

"Good, you haven't answered any of my texts why?" Edward asked

"umm I guess I left my phone at home" I said

"Well who's phone is in your hands?" Edward asked

"Jakes" I said

"Oh ok sorry well can we eat with you guys" Edward asked

"No Quil and Embry will be eating with us!" I said

"Bella this is my girlfriend Claire and this is Embry's girlfriend Sadie" Quil said

"Hi Claire and Sadie nice to meet you" I said

"Ladies this is Bella Jacobs's girlfriend" Quil said

"I didn't know you and Jake are going out" Edward said

"Yeah for about 3 months now" I said

"Oh ok well oh these Alice and Rosalie, Emmett lets go over there, bye Bella" Edward said

"Bella we aren't dating, u lied to him! And I LOVED it!" Jake said

"Yeah thanks for the help Quil!" I said

At that instant my phone started to go off

"Hello" I said

"Hi Bella I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my table and meet my sister Alice my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie?" Edward asked

"No umm im eating right now" I said

"Oh ok well ill let you go then" Edward said

"Bye" I said

"Who was that? Never mind I can take a wild guess" Jake said

"Yep you're right for calling him a creeper (**props to Julie!**)" Quil said

"Bella do you--" I said

"What Jake" I said

"Never mind" Jake said

"Oh ok" I said

That was really smart I wonder what he was going to ask me? I wonder if Jake likes me the way I like him?

"Jake do you want to go im pretty tired" I said

"Yeah sure Bella I kind of figured you wouldn't be able to stay out for very long because of your flight" Jake said

"Yeah well I thought I could" I said

"Quil im going to take Bella home, bye" Jake said softly

"Bye Embry" Jake said

"Bye Quil, bye Embry" I said giving them both hugs hope there girl friends don't mind!

"Bye Bella see you tomorrow hopefully" they both said at the same time.

"Yeah bye guys" I said as Jake and I walked out the doors when we got outside….

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	4. Stalker!

**Ch. 4 people!!!**

**Review, review, review!!**

**I own nothing!!!**

**Props to jay!!**

**Outside the club!!**

"Bella would you like my jacket? Its kind of cold out tonight" Jake said warmly

"Yes please" I said as he pulled it off and handed it to me

"Here" Jake said

"Thank you" I said

"Hop on, now do you want to get home fast or slow?" Jake asked with a smile

"I don't care Jake im just tired" I said

I was so tired I decided to grab him around his waist so I wouldn't fall off… mmm its so warm right now and it so nice being close to him. Its weird but I have a lot of feelings for him but I don't want to tell him I don't want to ruin my friendship with him.

"Wooh when did we get home" I asked Jake

"About 5 minutes ago, I didn't want to move you" Jake said

"Oh ok" I said

"Here let me carry you upstairs" Jake said

"Thank you, Jake" I said half asleep in his arms

"Yeah no problem Bella" Jake said

He laid me down in my bed he gave me a kiss on the head

"Good night Bella" Jake said and gave me another kiss on the head again and then I don't know what came over me but I sat up and grabbed his head and kissed him! I figured he would pull away but he pulled me in closer to him and just kissed me back it was a very very passionate kiss after a few minutes of this Jake finally pulled away we were both breathing very hard.

"Bye Bella" he said was a sad face still trying to catch his breath

"Bye Jake" I said back I didn't want him to go but I don't know how Charlie would react to seeing Jake here in the morning. But Charlie figured Jake and I would get together at some point. I fell asleep for a couple hours and woke up to a noise outside my window I turned on my lamp next to my bed and saw a person I screamed. Charlie came running in my room.

"Bella what wrong?" Charlie asked

"D-Dad someone o-outside w-window!!" I said with a panic tone

"Bella go to my room now I will be right back" he said

He went to his room with me grabbed his gun and went outside about 10 minutes later he came into his room

"Bella you can come out now" Charlie said

"Bella there is nobody out there" Charlie said

"But I saw him" I said

"Well there were foot prints by the tree" Charlie said

"I told you" I said

"Ok Bella well just sleep in here I will sleep on the couch" Charlie said

"Thanks dad good night love you" I said

"Love you too good night Bella" Charlie said he closed the door and went downstairs to sleep on the couch I felt really really bad for kicking Charlie out of his bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up with Jake watching me!

"Ahhh!!! Jake you scared me!" I said

"Well Charlie called me this morning and asked me to come over and watch you because someone was outside your window" Jake said

"Yeah" I said still shocked that Jake was there

"Are you ok" Jake asked very concerned

"Im good thank you, and sorry bout last night" I said blushing a little

"About what?" Jake said

"The k-k-kiss" I said with a sad face

"Well" Jake said getting up from where he was sitting and moving pretty close to me sat on the bed leaned over and started kissing me again

"Better now you don't have to apologize" Jake said

"Bella will you-do you-uhh ummm" Jake said confused on what to say

"_Jaky likes me he wants to kiss me, he wants to date me_" I sung

"Shut up Bella you want to date me too!" Jake said embarrassed now

"Yes, yes I do" I said with a smile

"Good so we are going out now and we won't be lying to Edward, Aww but I liked lying to him it was fun but now u is mine! All mine!" Jake said with a huge smile

"Hehee your funny! OH MY GOD!" I said

"What?" Jake said

"Edward do you think he would be the one looking threw my window last night" I asked him

"Bella! Your right he could have been, you should tell Charlie about last night" Jake said

"Jake do you honestly think he would go that far?" I asked him

"Yeah look what he was doing last night" Jake said

"well he was following us, but he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would be a stalker" I started to panic so what does Jake do starts to kiss me but It did get my mind off of what I was thinking, plus I liked him kissing me I have been waiting for years for him to do that, plus I LOVED the fact that I can kiss him when ever I want now.

Stupid dad! The person who said parents are always right is right dad has said for the last 10 years that we like each other but we both denied it!

"Jake can I asked you a question?" I asked

"Bells you know you can ask me anything!" Jake said

"Well" I said and was rudely interrupted by a knocking on the door we both went downstairs holding hands when we answered guess who it was YEP! Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen hehee I get to use his middle name and Jake just told me what it is and I get to use it SWEETNESS!!

"Hello Bella" he said

"Jacob" he said with a smile

"Hi Edward" Jake said with a growl kind of.

"Hi eddy what are you doing here?" I asked him with a confused look

"I was wondering if you want to hang out?" Edward asked

"Sorry! She cant _**we**_ are going out of town today for a while" Jake said

"Oh ok well I will see you later then bye Bella" Edward said

I closed the door we both started laughing.

"So Jake where are we going?" I asked

"You will find out!" Jake said with a smirk

"Jake you know I don't like surprises" I said

"I know" Jake said

"Jerk" I said

"You love it" Jake said

"Ugh you know me so well your still a jerk" I said. So I made _**us**_ breakfast cleaned up the kitchen and got dressed, after that I locked up the house and we left on jakes bike. I had this weird feeling we were being fallowed! So I made Jake pull over I looked behind us and a silver Volvo pulled over with us!!

"Jake what kind of car does Edward have?" I asked

"A silver Volvo why?" Jake said

"Because a silver Volvo has been fallowing us for a while" I said

"Ok Bella hold on" Jake said

"Ok Jake" I said I knew this would be fun we took off like a bat outta hell Jake did a weely then he pulled over

"Do you see him?" Jake asked

"No" I said

"Good I think we lost him" Jake said

"Hey hold on im going to call my dad ok" I said

"Ok" he said

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE O PLEASE!!**


	5. itsy bitsy tiny winy yellow polkadot?

**Ch. 5!**

**I own nothing!**

**Props to Julie!**

"Hello" Charlie said

"Dad" I said

"Bella what's wrong?" Charlie said with a concerned tone.

"Well ok remember last night how Jake and I went out?" I said

"Yeah" Charlie said

"Well I met Edward Cullen" I said

"Bella were are you going with this?" Charlie

"Well everywhere we went last night he was there too! Then today Jake and I left the house and Edward was fallowing us" I said as calmly as possible

"Ok I will take care of this ok Bella just stay with Jake" Charlie said

"Ok bye" I said

"Bye Bella be safe" Charlie said

"Yes dad" I said

"What he say?" Jake said

"He is going to take care of it and to stay with you!" I said

"Ok let's go" Jake said

"Ok" I said so we showed up on this beautiful beach.

"Jake I didn't bring a swimming suit" I said panicked

"Yes you did" Jake said calmly

"**NO!** I DIDN'T" I said

"Your right you didn't I brought one for you!" Jake said

"But I didn't bring one with me up here!" I said

"I know so I asked you dad what size you are so he told me" Jake said

"**YOU DID WHAT?**" I said

"Anyway then I asked Kim and Claire if they can get you a swim suit" Jake said

"WHA!" I said

"Here you go" he handed me a two piece swim suit it was really nice it was yellow with white polka dots

"Thanks Jake you know me so well" I said with a smile

"I try my best Bella" Jake said

"So where are we?" I asked

"In la push" Jake said

"Oh I must not have been paying attention" I said

"No I took you a different way to lose Fucktard (**props to jay**)

Oh ok I don't remember the beach though" I said

"well that's true" he leaned over and started to kiss me again we stopped after awhile and I went to get my swim suit on what's Jake do takes off his pants and shirt MMMMMM….. He looks so good he looks better then chocolate and he thought I grew up look at all that muscle tone. Ehhh and that's all mine and I LOVE it!! Im glad I moved over here now!

"Hey Jake" I wore a shirt over it because the top was way too small for my boobs im in the D's and this is like a b or c'ish.

"Bella why are you wearing a shirt?" Jake asked with a confused look

"Well the top is WAY too small" I said

"_Really?_ Let me see" Jake said

"Why" I said

"Well I don't know if your lying or not" Jake said

"**Fine**" I said so I took my shirt off his eyes got wide im pretty sure if his mouth wasn't closed he would be drooling typical boy! So I put my shirt back on

"Come on Bella you have no other shirt and nobody else is going to be here" Jake said persuasively.

"Wow u must have really liked that! Perv!" I said half jokingly

"Yes, yes I did, hey what can I say im a guy and I have rights we are dating I can see your cleavage!" Jake said argumentatively.

"fine" I said so I took it off and jumped into the water he fallowed and grabbed me and pulled me down it was cute because then he started to kiss me again then he let me up. Next thing we know Quil, Embry, Claire, Sadie, Paul and Alex were getting ready to jump in to the water

"Jake! I thought no one was going to be here!" I said angrily

"My bad I thought they weren't!" Jake said apologetically

"Ahhh" I screamed and was drug down then whoever grabbed my leg let go

"Quil im gunna kill you" Jake said swimming after him

"Jake don't! He's too cute to die" I swam up to him and started to kiss him to get his mind off of killing Quil. Everyone looked astonished! Then here goes Quil mouth "_**WOOT, WOOT THE LOVE TRAIN HAS ARRIVED!**_" Quil shouted to everyone

"Shut up Quil" Jake said

"Finally you to are together" Embry said

"Speaking of love train, Jake you never answered my question!" I said

"What question?" Jake said confused

"When did you first start to like me?" I asked him

"Quite awhile ago! Why?" Jake asked

"I don't know I just thought I would ask!" I said

"Ok then I wants the answer to your question?" Jake said

"About the same" I said

"So Bella when did you and Jake start going out?" Alex asked

"Actually yesterday! But it seems like forever!" I said

"You guys act like you have been going out for a long time, are you going to the bonfire?" Alex asked

"Im pretty sure I have been to everyone every time I've been her! Unless im not welcome anymore" I said

"How did you and Paul meet??" I asked

"We're M.B.F.E (if you want to know what this means you will have to go to twihard24's "la push me off a cliff" its really good I promise!) We met in the milk section at the store" she said giggling

"Well I've never seen him so happy so he must really like you, thank you" I said

"For what?" Alex said

"He is nicer he used to be really mean but you softened him up like butter after you put it out in the sun!" I said trying not to laugh.

"_Bella COME HERE!_" Jake screamed

"Coming" I yelled back

"Nice to meet you Alex! See you later tonight!" I said

"Bye Bella" she said

"What do you want?" I said

"well I was wonder" before he got to finish Quil and Embry came up behind me and picked me up I started to kick and scream for them to put me down stupid jerks Jake just stood there and laughed. They took me and threw me in the water Jake must have had something to do with this!

"I HATE YOU ALL!!" I said

"Except the girls" I said

"But Bella we were just playing with you! We are sorry" Quil said with a sad face

"I only forgive you Quil because you're so damn cute!!" I said

"Thanks Bella" Quil said with a smile

"Hey what about us?" Embry and Jake said

"NO u planned the, and Quil is cuter don't you agree girls" I said

"Yeah" Alex said with a confused look

"Yep adorable" Claire said

"Oh yeah" Sadie said

"Ugh I can't believe you said that Sadie" Embry said with a pouty face

"Well I did" Sadie said laughing

"Ugh harsh" Embry said

"You're all so mean!" both the boys said

"Who wants lunch" Alex who had of lot of hamburgers!

"Hamburgers" Claire said

"Well they will be having hotdogs at the bonfire" Alex said

"Oh I see now it makes total sense!" Claire said

"_**WE DO!!!!**_" The boys said while running towards us!

"Run girls it's a heard of elephants" I said

"Don't you mean a pack of wolves?" Alex said

"Yeah but right now there more like elephants!" I said

"Yeah your right!" the girls said

"Hand me the ketchup!" Quil said

"Nope" I said

"Aww why not?" Quil said

"Because you didn't say something, plus you guys have to let us get are stuff too!" I Sadie

So Alex grabbed four hamburgers, I grabbed four, Claire grabbed two, Sadie tree, then the boys ate all the rest fast then begged us to give the rest of our food to them!

"Bella, baby, bubby, are you going to eat that burger?" Jake asked

"Yes, yes I am" I said

"So Bella are you going to start wearing bathing suits more often??" Embry said

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know" he said at that time I knew what he was talking about, I totally forgot about my boobs exploding out of my swim suit top.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT!!**


End file.
